newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smutek, płacz, zerwane przyjaźnie...
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 6 Wspomnienia... Chris: Ostatnio u nas: W Australii odróżniliśmy dobrych od złych. Podczas wyzwań z mówieniem prawdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Mindy sabotowała zespół, Louis walnął Cour'a, Cour nasikał się do soku Mindy... W drugim wyzwaniu Carly się wspinała, a Diego wiedział co zrobić z kangurem. Na koniec David skończył przed Oscar'em, lecz dostał karę za oszukiwanie... Chef: On się pomylił. Nie można tego nazwać oszustwem. Chris: '''Tak, tak. Przez ten błąd Piranie przegrały, a David był pierwszy do odstrzału. Diego obraził cały zespół i odpadł. Było to wielkie zaskoczenie, przynajmniej dla mnie. Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie jeszcze lepszy! To zapraszam na ten odcinek! Informacja Od tego odcinka zamierzam pogrubiać imiona postaci. Jeżeli się przyzwyczaję, zostanie tak. Pierwsza klasa '''Oscar: Tak się nie cieszmy z pierwszej wygranej. Rywale mają zawodnika więcej. Cour: Już się zaprzyjaźniłem z deską klozetową w pokoju zwierzeń. Carly: Też mogę ją poznać? Cour: Jasne. Mindy: Dzisiaj mogę pić bezpiecznie? Oscar: Nic żółtego nie widzę. Bagażownia Widać Raquelle piszącą w pamiętniku. W rubryce dzisiejszego dnia właśnie pisze: Po najgorszej nocy w moim życiu, nie tylko dlatego, że spałam w klasie ekonomicznej, która nie spełnia żadnych standardów, ale także z tego drugiego powodu, czuję się koszmarnie. '''Tym drugim powodem' jest fakt, że David może komuś ujawnić to nasze udawane chodzenie ze sobą. Bardzo się boję, bo David może wszystkim powiedzieć, a ja będę miała wielki wstyd. Pamiętnika nikt nie znajdzie w dobrej kryjówce, o to się nie martwię, ale moje olbrzymie rozterki spowodowane są moją tajemnicą, którą David może ujawnić.'' Przez chwilę jeszcze coś pisała, a właśnie pojawił się Freddie Freddie: 'Co robisz? '''Raquelle: '''Nie, nic. ''Raquelle chowa pamiętnik za gaśnicą 'Freddie: '''To po co tu jesteś? '''Raquelle: '''Sprawdzam stan samolotu. '''Freddie: '''Z resztą... nie obchodzi mnie to. '''Raquelle: '''Wychodzimy. ''Pociągnęła Freddie'go za rękę i poszła z nim do klasy ekonomicznej 'Tracey: '''Gdzie byliście? '''Raquelle: '''Sprawdzałam tylko samolot. Freddie też. '''Louis: '''To siadajcie. Zero tajemnic tutaj. '''Freddie: '''Właściwie muszę do łazienki. ''Poszedł do bagażowni i wyjął jej pamiętnik 'Freddie: '''Ciekawe. Tajemnica, David, związek, wielki wstyd... '''Freddie (PZ): '''Można to wykorzystać. ''Z głośników wydobywa się głos Chrisa: 'Chris: '''Zapraszam wszystkich do bagażowni! '''Freddie (PZ): '''Pamiętnik biorę. ''Wszyscy dotarli do bagażowni 'David: '''Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Z łazienki do bagażowni jest dłuższa droga niż od nas. '''Freddie: '''Biegłem, bo zobaczyłem biegającego Ezekiela w bagażowni. '''Chris: '''Ezekiela?! '''Freddie (PZ): '''Kłamstwo zawsze ratuje. '''Chris: '''Później się tym zajmę. Chef nie dostał pozwolenia na lądowanie, więc skaczecie. ''Podłoga się zapada i wszyscy spadają w dół '''Tracey: Czy taaaak skoooończę swoooooooje żyyyyyycie?! David: Nasze ostaaatnie sekuuuuuundy!!! Cour: 'A to co jest? ''Wszyscy spadają na dach fabryki materaców (dach jest z materaca) Carly spada boleśnie na ziemię obok fabryki (na beton) 'Carly: '''Ałł!!! Trochę zabolało. ''Chwilę później wszyscy stoją przed bramą fabryki, Chris przed nimi '''Chris: '''Wszystko na miejscu, Carly? '''Carly: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Jesteśmy w krainie syropu klonowego, Kanadzie. Wiecie, że tu jest studio nagraniowe podstawowych sezonów. To jest północnym Ontario w dystrykcie Muskoka. Mieszka tu prawie połowa wszystkich zawodników (oryginalnych). Tylko 7 kilometrów do Wawanakwy '''Raquelle: '''Mam nadzieję, że tam nie jedziemy. '''Chris: Masz rację. Obiecywałem czytelnikom pod koniec finałowego odcinka (alternatywny), że dowiemy się co się stało z zawodnikami, którzy cierpieli ze mną w poprzednim sezonie. Każda drużyna nakręci film o problemach ludzi. Piranie dostają Courtney i Scott'a. Żmije nakręcą o Jo i Cameronie. Każdy z nich ma kłopoty, a wy nakręcicie o tym film. Jest jeszcze dodatek. Chętny może zrobić film o Lightningu. Louis: Bierzemy, nie? Raquelle: '''Tak. '''Louis: My. Chris: '''To dopisuję. Ja, skoro już tu jestem, muszę załatwić ważną sprawę. Słuchajcie się Chef'a. '''Chef: '''Tak, spadaj! Przy jednej z ulic... '''Piranie Louis: To tu mieszka ten... eee... Scott. Freddie: '''Wchodzimy! '''Louis: '''Furtka jest brudna. Kto ma otworzyć? '''Wszyscy (oprócz Freddie'go): '''Freddie! '''Freddie: Raquelle to zrobi. Raquelle: 'Co?! Ja tego nie zrobię! ''Freddie pokazuje jej pamiętnik tak, żeby tylko ona widziała '''Freddie: Zrobisz to, albo wszyscy się dowiedzą. (szepcze) Raquelle: Freddie zawsze we wszystkim nam pomaga. Może ja otworzę? Otwiera i wszyscy widzą krzesło dla reżysera, jego dom i Scott'a Scott: '''Wiem co robić, bierzcie się do roboty, a potem spadajcie. Chris mówił, że macie wybrać reżysera, a reszta to aktorzy. Reżyser może wszystkim rozkazywać. '''Raquelle: Ja zostaję reżyserką! Freddie: Miałaś na myśli mnie? (znowu potajemnie pokazuje jej pamiętnik) Raquelle: Tak! Jak ktoś się nie zgadza to... Louis: 'Niech będzie. '''Tracey: '''To jaki masz problem? O czymś musimy kręcić. '''Scott: '''Mam złamane żebra, chodzę o kulach, złamana ręka i Courtney mnie nienawidzi! Właśnie gdzie jest ten problem? ''(sarkazm oczywiście) 'Freddie: '''Mamy na liście też Courtney. Pogódźmy ich. 'Żmije Oscar: Mamy dom Jo. Wchodzą do niej Jo: '''Macie wybrać reżysera i kręcić. '''Oscar&Mindy: Ja! Oscar: '''Dobrze, możesz. '''Oscar (PZ): '''Czy ja robię się dobry? Nie!!! '''Mindy: To scenariusz jest taki: Robimy coś dla niej, by zapomniała o tym milionie. Jo: Nie da się zapomnieć. Carly: '''Trochę uśmiechu, a... '''Mindy: Wszystko staje się gorsze. Wzięli się za kręcenie Cour: '''A o co tu chodzi? '''Mindy: Masz grać! Piranie Freddie: '''I cięcie! Było bardzo dobrze. Prosiłbym na słówko Raquelle. '''Raquelle: Słucham? Freddie: Pamiętaj, że teraz jesteś na mojej łasce. Jeden błąd a wszyscy będą znać prawdę. Raquelle: Tak. Raquelle (PZ): Tak nie może być wiecznie. Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że nie ma ucieczki. Jak zrezygnuję to on wygada, jak zostanę, będę dręczona przez niego. Freddie: 'Raquelle biegnie po kawę dla mnie, David biegnie po Courtney, a wy gracie drugą scenę. Akcja! 'Żmije Cour: Jesteś zła za ten sok? Mindy: Tak! W tle reszta skończyła grać Mindy: '''I... koniec! '''Cour: Przyniosę nowy sok, by poprawić ci humor. Chwile potem przychodzi ze zwykłą wodą w kubku, potyka się, a woda wylewa się na Mindy Mindy: Co to jest? Cour: Woda z tego magicznego urządzenia. Mindy: '''Magicznego? '''Cour: Tak. Napisali WC. Mindy wali pięścią w łeb Cour'a, Cour jest nieprzytomny, Chris w tym momencie wciska pauzę na swoim telewizorze Chris: '''To, że nie ma wśród nich wielu przyjaciół wiedzieliśmy, ale to?! Nieźle. Czy będzie więcej takich akcji? Przed wami druga część tego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! Po przerwieKategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki '''Piranie Courtney: Mówiłam, że nie chcę być z tym zdradzieckim... Scott: To wina Jo! Courtney: To ja jestem ślepa! Widziałam w TV jak zrobiłeś dzióbek i już chciałeś ją pocałować. Scott: Czy to, że wycierpiałem się w szpitalu nie wystarczy?! Freddie: Nie! Ma być szczęśliwe zakończenie. Courtney: Lubię cię. (znudzona) Koniec. Freddie: '''Bardzo słabo, ale współpraca z tobą jest porażką. Raquelle ma przynieść herbatniki! '''Raquelle: Ale... Freddie: 'Pamiętnik. ''(szepcze) '''Raquelle: '''Idę po herbatniki. '''Raquelle (PZ): Odczuwam chęć zemsty, ale przede wszystkim smutek. Courtney: To teraz macie zadowolić mnie. Przegrałam rozprawę z Chrisem, a nie mam 10.000$. Louis: Mam świetny pomysł. Freddie: Słucham. Louis: 'Courtney, bierz i kończymy scenę. ''(podaje jej 10.000$) 'Louis (PZ): '''Pieniądze są sfałszowane, ale co to zmienia. ''Chwilę potem '''Freddie: Cięcie! Lightning i kończymy. Freddie (PZ): Te nasze filmy... mogą być za krótkie. Żmije Są już wszyscy w domu Cameron'a Cameron: Aaa!!! Kto to?! Oscar: Film nagrywamy. Cour: Ale już nagraliśmy... Mindy: To gadaj, co ci jest. Cameron: Ja siedzę w balonie już nie dlatego, że potrzebuję, a muszę ukrywać się przed Scott'em i Courtney. Chcą mnie zabić przez rozbicie ich związku. Nagrywają dość długi film Mindy: Było genialnie. Cour: Wygraliśmy. Oscar: Czy wygraliśmy nie wiemy, ale byliśmy pierwsi. Mindy: 'A gdzie jest Carly? '''Oscar: '''Mnie się pytasz, idiotko? '''Oscar (PZ): '''Prawdziwy ja - wracam! '''Mindy: '''Ty dwulicowy oszuście! '''Oscar: '''Myślałaś, że cię polubię?! ''Rzucają się na siebie '''Piranie Carly: Cześć. David: '''Co ty tu robisz? '''Carly: '''Chce ci powiedzieć jak cię nienawidzę! Jak nie zejdziesz mi z oczu to cię zabiję. '''David (PZ): ''Głośno płacze'' David ciągle płacze Carly: 'Żartowałam. ''Całują się. '''Lightning: '''Halo, a ja? '''Freddie: '''Idziemy. Mam dość na dzisiaj! '''Lightning: Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Louis: 'Racja. Za dużo wrażeń na dziś. ''Wszyscy poszli '''Lightning: Halo? W samolocie Chef: 'Zobaczymy wasze nagrania. Najpierw jednak, by bolały was głowy, będziecie stać na rękach z minutę... Krew wam przypłynie do głowy i będziecie odczuwać ból. ''Wszyscy wykonali zadanie '''Chef: A teraz nagrania. Z teraz czas długości filmów drużyny Piranii: Courtney - 0:12 Scott - 0:17 Koniec filmów Chef: 'Daję wam 2. Te filmy są bardzo krótkie. Zobaczmy te drugie. ''To długości drużyny Żmij: '''Jo - 3:49 Cameron - 2:44 Chef: '''Są okropne, ale przynajmniej dłuższe. Moja ocena to 3. '''Carly: '''Tak! '''Mindy: '''Wygrana! '''Chris: '''Wróciłem. Courtney wygrała rozprawę. '''Louis: Ale my dzisiaj... Chris: '''Dzisiaj była rozprawa, a ta podłożona wam to Robo-Courtney. Jeżeli was to ciekawi powiem, że... Sam trafił do psychiatryka, Dawn została wiceprezeską jakiegoś Parku Narodowego, Mike już nie ma osobowości wielorakiej, a Lightning wyzdrowiał po szpitalu. Z resztą Scott też. Pozostali są tacy jacy byli. '''Mindy: '''Bardziej zanudzić nas nie mogłeś? Po co to nam? '''Chris: '''Po to, by Piranie udały się na eliminację. '''Mindy (PZ): '''Mi to pasuje. Eliminacja '''Chris: Dzisiaj było wszystko, co w tytule dzisiejszego odcinka. Smutek, za przykładem wypowiedzi Raquelle w pokoju zwierzeń. Freddie: Raquelle, przeze mnie? Raquelle: '''Nie, nie. Przez... eee... może inny temat? '''Chris: '''Kontynuując... płacz David'a za Carly. Zerwane przyjaźnie: przykładem jest Mindy i Oscar. To tylko tak, żebyście się nie spierali o zły tytuł. Możecie głosować. '''Freddie: Głosujesz na Louis'a! Chce wyjąć pamiętnik z prawej kieszeni i nie ma, przeszukuje lewą i nie ma Freddie: Wypadł mi przy staniu na rękach. Biegnie do miejsca, gdzie odtwarzano filmy Chris: '''Wracaj! '''Freddie: '''Nie ma! '''Chris: Czego? Freddie: '''Możemy głosować. '''Chris: '''To mój tekst. Głosowanie '''Raquelle (PZ): '''Nareszcie wolna! Wiem kogo wywalić. '''Freddie (PZ): Raquelle czy Tracey? Co jest gorsze... nieprzydatna dziewczynka do bicia czy wkurzająca jędza? David (PZ): '''Ona chce mnie zabić. '''Louis (PZ): Może ta idiotka. Tracey (PZ): '''Najsłabszy ma odpaść. Wracamy do eliminacji '''Chris: '''Różnie głosowaliście. Każdy głosował inaczej, ale na jedną osobę były dwa głosy. Głosu nie otrzymał Louis. Dzisiaj '''nie odpadnie: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Raquelle. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . David Tracey: Ale on... Chris: Zostali Tracey i Freddie. Wykopujemy... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tracey! Tracey: Co? Nie! Freddie: '''Chwila! Chcę powiedzieć, że chłopakiem Raquelle jest David! Widziałem pamiętnik! '''Raquelle: '''Nie!!! '''David (PZ): '''Nareszcie! Raquelle nie będzie mnie o to męczyć, a Carly nic o tym nie wie! '''Chris: Koniec tego! Tracey odpada. Chris ją spycha Tracey: Aaa!!! Chris: A co będzie w następnym odcinku? Jak Raquelle to przeżyje? Czy Carly się dowie? Czy zobaczymy zemstę? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503